Conventional ladder-type cable tray comprises a pair of parallel side rails and a series of spaced-apart rungs extending between the rails, the rails and rungs typically being of extruded aluminum (although they may also be steel parts). It has been the conventional practice in the industry to secure the rungs to the rails by welding or screws.